


Any Given Sunday

by Twisted_Mind



Series: Speak of the Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: Stiles nods. “Thanks for coming to explain things.”“I didn’t have a whole lot of choice.”He winces a little, because right, binding spell on a demon, not a great decision. “Still. I appreciate it.”She purses her lips, but he can tell it’s to hide a smile.





	Any Given Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This is mostly BelleAmante's fault. This wasn't going to be a series until we started texting while I was waiting for the bus, and well. Yeah. Mostly her fault. But all the other people who have screamed enthusiastically about this crossover also get a share of the blame. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! 
> 
> This won't make sense if you haven't read "Gentle Sins". 
> 
> HAPPY FRIDAY! You're all in my thoughts, given the weather events taking place right now. I hope you all stay safe. <3

 

He’s in Starbucks, and he’s thinking that it’s not too late to run when Maze drops into the seat across from him. “You’ve been good for him.”

His head snaps up. “What?”

“Lucifer. You’ve been good for him. It makes me extra glad I bribed you into coming over that night.” He blushes at the memory and she smirks. “But, we’re here for a different reason.”

“Answers.”

“Mhm.”

Stiles stares at her for a minute, not sure where to start. He thinks back to that really insane time when the Alpha pack was hounding them until the day they weren’t, and thinks that he should start with what he does know. “So, I told you I’m from Beacon Hills. My pack is there. I’m only here in LA because one of our pack members has an aunt out here who’s a therapist that happens to be in the know.”

“You know Linda?” Maze’s eyebrows arch.

He tries not to squirm. “I mean, kinda? In a professional capacity, anyway. I know her niece better.” He doesn’t wanna dwell on the personal bits. “So, yeah. Anyway . . . what were you even doing in Beacon Hills a couple years ago?”

“Which time?”

That . . . throws him for a loop. “Uh, let’s go with ‘all of them’?”

She shrugs. “The town was attracting attention, which is the last thing Lucifer wanted. Beacon Hills is too close, and he would’ve gotten dragged into the mess. He came to LA to get away from all that. He sent me to find out what was going on.”

“Sorry about that.”

Her eyes go heavy-lidded. “Don't be. I had no idea your dinky little town would be so much fun.”

He chokes a little on his coffee. “That's not the word I'd use,” he wheezes.

“I was forged in the fires of Hell. I was Lucifer's chief torturer, and,” she leans forward, and the motion reminds him of a big cat creeping toward prey, “I _loved_ it. Getting to put that overgrown puppy in his place was the most fun I’ve had outside of sex since we got here.”

He feels like his heart misses a beat, and then starts pounding to make up for it. “Uh. What overgrown puppy?”

Maze shrugs before lounging back in her seat. “Some guy calling himself ‘The Demon Wolf’, which made it so much more satisfying to show him he’s no match for a real demon.”

So that’s why the Alpha pack disappeared so suddenly and never came back. Deucalion must’ve thought the territory belonged to Maze. Either that, or he was desperate not to lose face.

“Probably both.”

His head snaps up. “Can you read minds?” he hisses. Because sweet merciful Jesus, she doesn’t need to be any more terrifying.

Her chin dips as she gives him the driest look he’s ever seen. “You were talking. Out loud.”

“Right. Uh, sorry, ADHD, I do that sometimes.” He doesn’t blush. He _doesn’t_. “So, what happened after your run-in with Deucalion?”

“I came back to tell Lucifer what was going on there. Asked how he wanted me to deal with it. Because as if the delusional mutt wasn’t enough to attract attention, there was also that nonsense with the vengeful witch and the demon trapped under the axis.”

“Okay, stop, time out.” His hands are waving dramatically. “Demon? Axis? I need a bit more.”

Maze lets out an extremely irritated sigh, and he wonders if he can soothe the scary demon with pastries or something. Knowing her, she’d probably prefer booze. Which is unfortunately not readily available at Starbucks.

“There are ley lines all over the world, currents of natural magic, and there’s a point of convergence—”

“You mean the Nemeton!” He’s relieved to understand. “Wait, there was a demon under there? _How_?”

Something dark flickers over Maze’s face, but it’s gone before Stiles can blink. It sends a chill up his spine. “It was a Nogitsune. Japanese fox spirit—and, unlike the other kitsune, they tend to be dark.” Her head tips as her eyebrows pinch. “But not like this one. This one was twisted, because it was summoned for revenge, and then prevented from carrying it out. It was trapped there for decades. After consulting with Lucifer, I freed it, and it sought out the one responsible for imprisoning it. I just made sure it knew to be discreet, or it would wind up banished.”

“Okay, well—thanks for that.” He knows he’s going to research the hell out of kitsune and Nogitsune as soon as he’s back home, even though he knows that’s a what-if game he really, really doesn’t want to play. He has to know what kind of bullet they dodged.

Maze’s mouth quirks. It’s not quite a smile, but she’s pleased. “You’re welcome. You’re also welcome for taking care of that witch.”

And she’s lost him again. “Um?”

She stares like she can’t quite believe he’s this thick. “You know, the one that was sacrificing virgins, and then warriors in an attempt to take power?”

“That’s—that’s what she was doing?”

“You didn’t know?” Maze seems genuinely surprised.

He shakes his head, “I mean, my friend Heather was one of the—she was a virgin. So I knew something was going on, knew it was a killer and there was a pattern, but I couldn’t figure it out in time and there was so much happening that I just—”

“Hey.” He looks at her, amazed that she’s capable of sounding so soft. “You would’ve been, what, seventeen? No one should have been expecting you to figure it out.”

He swallows thickly and nods, but can’t agree with her out loud. He’ll always feel like he should’ve been quicker, smarter, better. She raises an eyebrow like she can tell what he’s thinking, but lets it go.

“So—who was it?”

Maze sips her coffee. “The English teacher.”

“Holy shit, Ms. Blake?” She smirks and nods. “Oh my god, that’s why I saw you on the school grounds!”

“Yeah, your administration might want to upgrade their security. There isn’t much that can keep me out, but some basic measures seem like a good idea.”

He drags a hand over his face. “Do not even. I’m not joking, Maze, don’t even fucking go there. Security at that place is a joke, and that’s not even counting the lunatics that get _hired_.”

“Anyone you’d like me to take care of?”

He stares for a minute, taking in the dark joy lighting her face and way her tongue traces her teeth, trying to figure out if she’s joking. He doesn’t think she is. “Let me get back to you on that.”

She dips her chin, and they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He thinks over what she’s told him and tries to piece it together with the timeline as he knew it.

She must’ve run the Alphas out of town just before they found Erica and Boyd. It’s the only thing that makes sense, the only reason why Derek’s betas would’ve been rescued without some follow-up menacing or attempts to make Derek off his own pack for power. The killings started around then, too, which had everyone so scared of what new clusterfuck had arrived that they stopped thinking about the Alpha pack once it was obvious werewolves weren’t behind the ritualistic murders.

And then, of course, Lydia had found the dead body of what Deaton identified as a Darach on the Nemeton, and their lives turned into a season of Buffy.

“So, any particular reason why you left Ms. Blake on the Nemeton?” It’s the only piece that he can’t make fit.

Maze turned her head slowly from where she’d been watching out the window. “She was trying to take power that wasn’t hers to take from the axis. I gave it back.”

Well, that’s one way to do it, he guesses. Stiles nods. “Thanks for coming to explain things.”

“I didn’t have a whole lot of choice.”

He winces a little, because right, binding spell on a demon, not his smartest moment. “Still. I appreciate it.”

She purses her lips, but he can tell it’s to hide a smile. “There are ways you could show your appreciation.” Her tone’s suggestive.

“Oh yeah?” He can’t help the grin that spreads across his face.

She smirks. “Lucifer’s not the only one who can teach you things, pretty boy. But, sadly, that’ll have to wait.” She stands and shrugs her leather jacket on. “Lucifer needs me to hunt down whatever killed the rapper last week, because apparently, it’s more than his precious detective can handle.”

“About that.” He squirms in his seat as Maze focusses on him. His hindbrain is confused about whether to be aroused or terrified. He ends up a little of both. “I, uh. Maybe know what it is. And how to deal with it.”

She sits back down slowly. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

She pitches her voice low, sultry. “And what, exactly, would it take for me to obtain this information?”

“Have Lucifer call me. We’ll make a deal.”

She throws her head back and laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was a quick one, but important for context moving forward. Also gives a better explanation of how smushing the universes together altered canon. Biggest thank yous go to Belle for her familiarity with canon and helping me piece together the new timeline of events.


End file.
